A Dark Cloud Passing
by goldleaves
Summary: Written for the 'Harry Potter Cross Over Halloween One-Shot Awards' over at 'The Harry Potter Awards' !Cross-over with Twilight!


**Title:** A Dark Cloud Passing

**Author: **Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley

**Rating: **T

**Category:** Best Gryffindor Cross Over

**This One-Shot was created for the Harry Potter Cross-Over Halloween, to view other entries go to, ****www (dot) HarryPotterAwards (dot) blogspot (dot) com, or at ****forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / forum / Harry _ Potter _ Awards / 64689, ****and complies to the rules stated there.**

* * *

Lightning crashed and the sky lit up with flashes of white and pink and purple, and the rain fell down in steady streams that trailed their way down the faces of those who waited in the clearing.

"Who are we waiting for again, leech?" He asked turning to the group of seven vampires with their marble-like skin standing around the clearing, their faces were impassive as he insulted them again.

"Help" said the blonde leech, Carlisle,

"Why do we need help? we can deal with whatever it is on our own"

"No you can't" came a female voice from the other side of the clearing, there were a number of people hidden in the shadows and they made themselves known by walking forward so that all could see them - or see their cloaks anyway, they were completely covered in dark grey cloaks with their hoods over their faces.

"Ahh ... we did not see you arrive - welcome" Carlisle said, moving forward with his arms outstretched and one of the taller ones moved forwards to embrace him and as he did so the hood fell down to reveal an almost ancient man with snow white hair and a beard that looked to be tucked into his belt, he had bright blue eyes and half-moon glasses perched precariously on his nose.

"Albus!" Carlisle said, "You're looking well"

"Thank you Carlisle, as are you - however I think you aged much better than I did"

"Aye, my friend, I fear it is so - but who have you brought with you?"

"My best - here is members of the Order of the Phoenix" all but seven stepped forward, and drew their hoods off and he could see that they were all adults, and all had scars of war and painful struggles etched into their very faces and there was one, who stood out more - a man with sandy-blonde hair and the strangest golden eyes and a foresty-musky smell, it reminded him of the pack's scent except for it was stronger than the others combined and it smelt more deadly, more dangerous.

The strange man, seemed to walk more more as an animal - weary, not wanting to go near the leeches, something that Sam thought of as a good quality.

"This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror" the man introduced as Albus said pointing to one of the taller men, with dark chocolate-like skin and was wearing purple robes under his cloak, "Alistar Moody, ex-Auror" this one was twisted and his eye seemed to swivel within it's socket and his face was cut up and dangerous - there was a sense of respect in the air from the others at the thought of this 'Moody' character.

"Nyphadora Tonks" this one was the only women in the group, she had short brown hair which slowly turned purple, to his amazement as she turned to glare at Albus to which he chuckled, "Sorry ... this is Tonks" she nodded and her hair morphed into a strange blue colour. and then it was time to introduce the last man.

"Remus Lupin" he nodded and stepped forward a little, and gave a slight wave - clearly uncomfortable with the situation, and suddenly he heard the vampires growling and Carlisle spoke shocked, "Werewolf?"

"Unfortunately" he said, and his voice was like a growl but soft and controlled, and Sam could clearly see the pain etched into his face and his figure,

"Impossible - all the real werewolves are extinct!" Carlisle said, to which Remus merely gave a bark of a laugh,

"Do I look extinct? No! the werewolves of your world - the non-magical world, may be extinct but believe me werewolves are very much alive and well in the magical world - though not for long if the Ministry has anything to say about it" he fell into an uncomfortable silence and moved back to where the other seven were standing, pulling his hood over his head once more.

Albus spoke once more, "And these are members of the so called 'Dumledore's Army'" he gave a slight chuckle and the seven moved forward slightly and took their hoods off,

"Here is Harry" the boy with green eyes and black hair, and a funny lightning shaped scar across his forehead nodded, and Sam could feel the power radiating off of him, and the anger, and a sense that he would do anything to ensure that the others would survive - it was the sense of a leader and Sam approved of it. "Ron" the smallest of the red-heads nodded, even though he actually wasn't that small, "Fred and George" the other two red-heads, twins most likely nodded, and he could smell their mischief and internaly resolved to keep away from them.

"Luna" the strange blonde girl with radish earrings and no shoes on nodded, "Neville" the boy with brown hair nodded, and he could tell that he was afraid but was determined to carry on despite his fear - something that required great courage. "And this is Hermione" the last one nodded, she had curly brown hair and creamy skin, and her eyes were tinted gold but were not the same over-powering gold as Remus' and yet she still had the very foresty smell that was mixed with the smell of cut grass and dew on a spring morning.

She didn't look at anyone and instead focused on the thing in the clouds, and as she tilted her head up, Sam could see the faint markings of a scar on her throat - she looked as if someone or something had tried to rip her head off with their teeth.

"Welcome, you are most welcome" Carlisle said, nodding to them, "This is my family - who you've met before" he gave a vague wave to the other leeches, "and this is the La Push Pack" waving to the group of half-naked native Indian men who were situated half way around the clearing, the strangers moved their heads to look at them.

"They don't look like werewolves" the one called Ron said,

"That's because they're not, Ron" Hermione spoke, and Sam recognised her from the one who had spoken earlier, "Their animagaus"

"But they're not magical right? their not wizards!" Ron once more said, and Hermione turned her head to face the red-head directly,

"One of their ancestors, maybe three hundred years ago or so, was a squib with a latent ability to morph - it's not that uncommon Ron"

"Oh"

Suddenly there was a great crash and a bright blue light and Sam found himself lying on the ground, moving his head he saw that all the others were thrown into trees and into the ground as well, and then suddenly there was shouts and screams and lights and he saw that there was a tall woman with crazy black hair spiralling all around and there was a twisted grin on her face.

"Come one, little ickle mudblood - can't you deal with the pain?" she laughed a sickening laugh and continued to shoot a bright red light at Hermione, "You're not even fully human are you Mudblood? Didn't big bad Fenrir bite you out of season huh? didn't he give you a small bit of lycaprothy?" She didn't answer, "Answer me!" and Sam could see that Hermione was screaming - that she was in so much pain, "Pity - Ava Kav-" she was cut off as a bright yellow light erupted from Harry's wand and knocked hers away.

"Potter!" she spat," You'll pay - who could you, a half-blood, have defeated the greatest wizard of all time? HOW!"

"Because he wasn't the greatest - Dumbledore is" an suddenly they were in a duel, Sam stood and saw that the other wizards and witches were also fighting as were some of the vampires. Seeing that they were out numbered Sam ran forward and phased and began to fight along side the were-wolf Remus Lupin.

The battle finished and there were bodies of the rogue dark wizards and witches scattered on the ground - the vampires were clearing them and destroying them. Sam made his way to Hermione - who he had seen being tortured and later fighting - she was slumped against a tree looking at the sky,

"Hi"

"Hey" she said, turning to him and for the first time their eyes met and he felt his whole world shifting, he was suddenly a meteor trailing around her - she was suddenly everything. He had Imprinted,

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and gave him a soft smile, "I've had worse - I'm just glad that it's all over - their's no more rebels left - it's over, finished" she looked to the sky once more, and seeing the twisted and menacing cloud in the sky, the one of a skull with a snake she pulled her wand out and sent a bright flash of white light into the sky and suddenly the clouds dispersed and it was a new day, and everything was all right.


End file.
